Soft
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Naruto falls asleep while he and Sasuke are watching TV. Something sweet. - Light SNS.


**Title:** Soft

**Author:** Maeve Fantaisie (or simply Maeve :) )

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine, I only borrowed from Masashi Kishimoto. xD

**Couple:** Light Naruto and Sasuke.

**Note:** Just a little something I wrote two years ago (o.O) for the FC on Naruto Forums. The challenge, from Tkae, was: "Naruto falls asleep while he and Sasuke are watching TV." It was betaread by the great and so, so nice Belledragon. All remaining mistakes are due to me and my "Frenchness" alone. :)

**Note 2:** My last exams _killed_ me. I needed cheering up and found again this little thing. I had forgotten about it and it brought a smile to my face. Hope you enjoy it, too.

Thank you for reading!

* * *

><p>- Soft -<p>

Naruto yawned. Sasuke's brow furrowed but he forcibly smoothed it, stubborn.

It was stupid. After work today, Naruto had grabbed him and led him to his apartment, carrying on that since his nomination as hokage they "weren't hanging out so much anymore". Sasuke had wanted to scoff. Simply "hanging out" had never really been their thing, even if it was true that since his return, they were seeing each other more often.

But it had come to them naturally, hadn't even been planned, and Sasuke wanted to keep it that way and had fiercely not thought about the reason why.

However, there had been circles under Naruto's eyes, blue tiredness and strange intensity gazing back at him, and Sasuke hadn't been able to say no.

And now - _now_ - they were there, on Naruto's couch, watching a film Sasuke didn't care about - as if there was nothing better to do, and Naruto, the _idiot_, was serenely falling asleep on the spot.

It was stupid; so, Sasuke said so:

"It is stupid."

Naruto only grumbled. Sasuke crossed his arms, annoyed.

"You should be in bed, moron."

Naruto muttered something that was probably meant to be "Aw, come on! Even we can do something "normal" from time to time!" but was merely grunts, his words jumbled together and his voice hoarse.

Sasuke scowled. He opened his mouth, a sarcastic retort on his lips -

-and Naruto's head fell softly on his shoulder.

Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Totally stupid."

Naruto hmm'ed sleepily.

Sighing, Sasuke passed a hand over his eyes.

"Is signing papers so tiring?"

It was Naruto's turn to twitch. Sasuke smirked victoriously.

Naruto hmpf'ed, dark blue eyes glaring at him under heavy lids.

"I don't only "sign papers" and you _know _it."

Sasuke's smirk grew. Yes, he didn't only sign papers: he tried to _escape _from signing them, and fleeing from Sakura's wrath had to be tiring indeed.

Naruto scowled. He narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up."

"I haven't said anything."

His head still on his shoulder, the blond man pouted.

"But I know you. Shut. _Up_."

Sasuke only lifted an eyebrow, snorting before he simply dismissed him.

When in retaliation, Naruto's head bumped childishly against his collarbone, followed by a grunt of pain and a "Bastard" mumbled on tan lips, he expertly smothered a smile.

It shouldn't have come as a surprise, then, the feeling of lips against his neck, just a brush of skin against skin that could have passed for an accident if it was its first time occurring.

It shouldn't have come as a surprise.

Sasuke stilled. Immediately, Naruto froze, like a criminal waiting for his punishment or as if he was afraid Sasuke would snap and fly away.

Sasuke sighed softly. Somewhere on the way, two orphans had become each other's home and how did _that _happen?

It was stupid. So Sasuke said so:

"_Stupid_."

He felt Naruto smile against his skin.

When the film ended, Sasuke shifted. Naruto grabbed his shirt at once, sleepy, heart seized by ancient fears and affection as old.

"You... stay here, right?"

Sasuke didn't answer.

He waited until the blond's eyelids closed again, his gentle snores filling the apartment, letting his head fall softly on his lap. He waited until the moon drew shadows on Naruto's skin, across his nose, under his eyes, his own breath quietly hitching. Back against the couch, he closed his eyes. He waited.

_Somewhere on the way..._

...he stayed.

FIN.

* * *

><p>The author, <em>whispers<em>: And with that, I am going to sleep too... ^^'


End file.
